Ero Division: Undercover Shinobi Evaluation
by The Digger
Summary: A supplement to Love Lives and Anbu by Sketchfan. The Ero Division: An elite unit of the ANBU responsible for handling the more... 'lewd' missions out there. This is the undercover evaluation of just a few of those Shinobi. Co-written with Sketchfan.
1. Onnasuki

**This little series of extras is co-written with my good friend, Sketchfan, writer of Love Lives and ANBU, which this series of undercover character evaluations is based around. We plan to make more of these in the future, and hope you enjoy. **

_Hello, I have been assigned to do undercover evaluations on certain notable members of the ANBU Ero Division. For security's sake, my name shall remain anonymous throughout these entries. I'm here to understand the capabilities, mannerisms, and qualities, among other things, of these Shinobi. The first person I've been assigned to evaluate is one Onnasuki, an unusual woman from the Ero Division Squad 7. _

Ero Division Undercover Shinobi Evaluation Entry #1: Onnasuki

_Onnasuki Surname: withheld  
Age: 20  
Height: 5'10"  
Hair: Short, black  
Eyes: Dark Red  
Bust size: C  
Notable techniques: Commando Jutsu, 'Secret Finger' Jutsu, Unknown Taijutsu style, Various other Erojutsu.  
Chakra Nature: Water (affinity), Fire (presumably)_

"Damn it, Onnasuki! Not again!" Anko sighed irritably. "Come on, I sent you on a simple mission: get the fucker in bed, seduce the information out of him, and report back the next day."

"Well, to be fair, I got the info." said Onnasuki.

"Yes." Anko conceded, though she still wasn't very pleased. "But instead of coercing him with some pleasure," she held up a long, thin tube of flesh. "You chopped off his dick!"

"Sorry. Habit." Onnasuki shrugged feebly.

"And then you had to threaten the information out of him." Anko finished. "Tell me, why did you need to go to such lengths?"

"I thought it didn't matter how I got the information, so long as I got it." Onnasuki reasoned.

"It was just one question, one question you could have easily asked him in bed: 'are you part of a certain gang that's been threatening the Land of Fire?'" Anko sighed.

_Onnasuki possesses extraordinary skills of stealth, deception, and interrogation. But oddly, she best shows, or better yet, ONLY shows these skills when dealing with women. Which begs the question: Why was she put in Ero Division Squad 7, a squad that deals with every possible mission, involving both men and women, when she absolutely despises men? _

Shedding her clothes, Onnasuki stepped into the cold shower room. This shower room had several large jets of water descending from the ceiling that looked like waterfalls. As the name suggested, these 'waterfall showers' were quite cold, but Onnasuki didn't care much. She liked the cold.

"Hey, Onnasuki." Onnasuki turned to see three girls, a little younger than herself.

"Oh, hi girls." she said, turning around. "What's up?"

"Could you meet us down in the private chambers?" one of the girls asked. "We just got back from a mission so boring, and you're always such a fun person."

"Why the private chambers?" Onnasuki asked amusedly. "What is this? Grandma's house? Let's do it here!" She grabbed one of the girls and pulled her into the cold waterfall.

"AH! It's so cold!" She screamed.

"Yeah. Isn't it nice?" said Onnasuki, playing with the girl's breasts. "And try letting it soak into your pussy. The feeling is incredible!" She opened the girl's legs, and she squealed at the sudden coldness and pleasure as cold water rained down on her privates. "Come on, you two. Get over here and join us."

_As noted earlier, Onnasuki is quite the unusual woman. She had been clearly shown to be a proud, almost hardcore, lesbian. But she holds a great deal of respect towards her fellow females._

"See? The cold starts to feel really nice, once you get used to it." Onnasuki grinned. "Now, what was that you girls needed help with?"

"Well, we wanted you to show the three of us a good time." one of the girls said, shivering under the freezing cold water.

"Well, I aim to please." said Onnasuki, giving a seductive grin. She rubbed her fingers against one girl's sex, while teasing another's nipple with her other hand, and deeply and sensually kissing the third.

_She almost always seems to know the best way to dissolve a potentially volatile situation, and, even with males, knows the true value of teamwork. Many perceive her difficultly to cooperate with men a hindrance, even a weakness on her part, but in my observations, I've noticed that it's also one of her finer strengths. Though does have an infamous tendency to castrate men on the rare missions she's place with them, this means that she's far less susceptible to seduction, and with her firm touch, she's almost always the one on top. _

"That was amazing." one of the girls said, exhausted as they sat down at the cleaning stations outside the waterfall baths. All three girls had been run ragged by Onnasuki, sweating copiously, even though they had just gotten out of the cold showers.

"I know." One of the others panted. "Wasn't it?"

"Need me to wash your back?" Onnasuki asked the third, to which she happily agreed.

_Regardless of gender, she always looks after her teammates with equal care and trust. _

"Hey, Onnasuki?" One of the girls asked as Onnasuki washed her front. "How come you're not in Squad 9 with the rest of us? I would have thought you'd be the best member of our squad by far."

"Well, put simply, I owe a fairly good deal to Anko." Onnasuki explained, taking a bit too much time to lather the girl's boobs in soap. "She saved my ass from death and helped me get back on my feet when I most felt like giving up on life. She's the reason I've made it as far as I have, and joining her squad, where I occasionally sleep with some people I'd rather not, is the least I can do. Sure I'd rather be with you girls in Squad 9, and never deal with another man, but it's not that bad. At least my missions with men are a bare minimum."

"You know, I don't get men at all." said one of the girls. "I mean, they have that ugly thing between their legs. How do they walk with that thing?" She bunched up a washcloth and stuck it between her legs, then stood and tried to walk. "I just don't get it."

"Yeah, they're born able to walk with that nasty thing between their legs." said Onnasuki, lathering shampoo into her hair. "But they're dumb as fuck. I think it's life subtle way of compensating." To this, all three girls laughed. They each stood up, with soap, washcloths, and scrub brushes in hand.

"May we wash you, Onnasuki-sensei?" they asked together. Onnasuki turned and blinked at them.

"What did you say?" She asked, not sure of what she just heard.

"May we wash you, Onnasuki-sensei?" the girls repeated. Onnasuki just smiled at them.

"Onnasuki-sensei." She said to herself. "That has such a nice ring to it. Go right ahead then. Clean me until I'm a new kunoichi."

"We aim to please, Onnasuki-sensei!" The girls chimed in unison, one washing her back, and another her front, and the third her legs, butt, and privates.

"Very good." said Onnasuki, feeling very relaxed.

_She's an unusual woman, but definitely a strong, able-bodied one. And while she does have plenty of room for improvement, especially in the area of cooperation with males and a few areas of hand-to-hand combat, she's easily a likely candidate for a squad leader, especially one of Squad 9. She just needs to try to level out her occasional hot temper, control her somewhat firm touch…_

"Did you enjoy the bath we gave you, Onnasuki-sensei?" The three girls asked together.

"Yeah." Onnasuki smiled. "Never had one better. Say, you girls want to go castrate a few prisoners?" She extracted a knife from seemingly nowhere and licked the blunt end.

…_.and maybe try to lose her occasional sadistic attitude. _

_Ero Division Undercover Shinobi Evaluation Entry #1: END._

**Well, what did you think? Let us know your thoughts and comments on this new series.**

**For those of you unfamiliar with my series, Nudist?, Onnasuki is an OC of mine who's slated to have an appearance in Sketchfan's Love Lives and ANBU series. Oh, and for those of you who didn't know, Onnasuki's name in japanese quite literally translates to "I love women"!**

**Next chapter will be written by Sketchfan, and featuring one of his OCs. Who, you may ask? You'll just have to wait and see :P**

**See you then! **


	2. Nikia

**This chapter was specially written by Sketchfan, the main writer of Love Lives and ANBU for his OC, Nikia. **

_Once again ,your friendly neighborhood anonymous ANBU agent here. Bringing you all another analysis of the ero division's diverse and unique roster. Today's subject is also a part of ED squad 7, a kunoichi by the name of Nikia, a woman who at first glance, is certainly not someone you could write off as another face in the crowd._

Ero Division Undercover Shinobi Evaluation Entry #2: Nikia

_Nikia Zaraki  
Age: 20  
Height: 6'10"  
Hair: Long, black with a blue streak  
Eyes: Snakelike and golden yellow  
Bust size: between D and E  
Notable techniques: Unique pre-shinobi era Taijutsu style known as Capoeira(also signs of an art known as Shadow Skill), Various Erojutsu focused mainly on women.  
Chakra Nature: Water (affinity), Earth (presumably)_

Anko leaned on the balcony overlooking the gym, enjoying the view it afforded her. But her eyes were especially on one person in particular who was doing bench presses. Said person, in her opinion, was looking absolutely good enough to eat, as her muscles flexed while pumping iron. Said muscles combined with this girl's exotic dark skin tone and a veritable roadmap of scars adorning her Amazonian frame, much as was visible of course under her outfit, which consisted of a tight pair of latex short shorts and a sports bra, her eyes focused and determined as she counted her presses.

"Kiki Kiki Kiki, you delicious milk chocolate panther" she said, as she licked her lips, watching the olive skinned giantess place the weights back in and getting up, walking out of the gym with a sleek grace that she couldn't take her eyes off of, "You're so the treat I need right now." She got up from her spot she proceeded to stalk her target.

_Nikia Zaraki is among the more definite eye-catching members of the division in terms of appearance alone. Standing at a height that is unusual for a woman, with a complexion unique to natives of Kumogakure, striking eyes and a stunning physique that would be a shrine to female body-builders, she is certainly not just another face in the crowd._

Nikia, or "Kiki as she's affectionately called, proceeded to step into one of the few private shower stalls within the base's massive facilities, as she stripped herself of the little clothing she had, tossed it aside, turned the taps, and sighed with a sense of contentment as the hot water cascaded onto her, steam coming off as she felt all her aches and pains soothe away in its rush. She couldn't help but feel calm and serene as she felt any worries and tension just slip away. Unaware of course, of the fact that she was about to have company.

_Despite her intimidating appearance, her personality is not in the least sadistic or even dominating. Rather, she's more akin to a teddy bear, many female agents among those who know her often fondly speaking of how cuddly, soft, sweet and affectionate she is in regards to her nature as well as her skills as a lover. Those who know her personally or get to know her find she has something of big sisterly nature, or even a motherly one._

Said company slithered her way into the stall in a sexy and stealthy manner like a snake in the grass, the steamy water dousing her body, though not the desire clearly seen in her eyes and her expression. The giantess was so into the relaxing sensation of the water that she hadn't even noticed yet. Suffice to say her surprise was understandable when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, one around her waist while the hand of its twin went to grope one of her generously blessed and gifted mounds, causing to whimper and moan.

_Interestingly, much like Onnasuki, who is one of her regular friends with benefits and teammate, is a part of E.D Squad 7 under Anko Mitarashi. Given her clearly proven and admitted status of being a lesbian, it is an unusual paradox that she would be more at home in a group like Squad 9, an all girl group who are more geared towards lesbian related work, whereas Squad 7, a mixed squad of men and women, is focused on work related to both men and women. This factor makes sense for a sexually liberated bisexual like Anko, but it seems both conflicting and confusing in regards to someone of Nikia's orientation. The only possible answer is that she has her reasons, reasons that kept between herself and likely her squad commander._

"A-Anko..." she moaned and whimpered, barely able to keep stuttering as the sexy snake mistress began getting intimate with her. Her moans only grew more ecstatic as Anko placed her head in the spot where her shoulder and neck meet, blowing gently into her ear as she kissed, licked and nibbled those spots in a way that showed familiarity and affection.

_Speaking of Nikia's... relationships, hers with Anko is of keen interest, as much about it displays many facets of curiosity. What is it about one another that draw them to each other? How is it they've never even developed into any deeper relationship beyond friends with benefits?_

"Mmmm, Kiki, I've had a rough day...and my prescription calls for a lovely dose of you." Anko whispered sensually and intimately. Following this, the arm she had wrapped around Nikia's waist moved, her hand now running its fingers along the sculpted and toned musculature of Nikia's abs especially along spots where she had noticeable scars. "You know how it is, don't you baby? Just got through another, shall we say, 'debriefing' with Onnasuki..." she explained, not losing her seductive tone.

_In any case they seem quite comfortable with their relationship's level, the physical aspect of which is often resulting from Anko's mood. These moments involve relieving Anko of the stress of dealing with previous subject Onnasuki and her habits during missions._

"A-and you need some s-stress relief, AAAH!" Nikia barely stuttered before yelping as Anko caressed one of her body's sweet spots, which the snake mistress, like all her closest lovers, knew were very sensitive and really got her engine burning.

"Got it in one, you oh so exotic panthress." the sexually active snake woman confirmed, before taking the hand that was groping her dark skinned partner's boob and moving it to cup her chin, gently moving her face to seize her lips in a deep sensual French kiss.

Before either of them knew it, and frankly didn't care, their passion started taking over, heating up more than the steam coming off of their shower, laying into each other in a tangle of limbs, showering one another's bodies, Nikia displaying her familiarity and knowledge at giving and receiving pleasure, culminating in their scissoring one another, pressing each other's lower lips in a wet kiss, lost in a haze of lusty euphoria, before climaxing together.

_This reflects Nikia's popularity among many of the Ero Division's lesbian and bisexual female member. As her selfless nature as a lover, along with her ever growing and developing repertoire of bedroom and seduction skills, combined with both her exotic looks and gentle nature often sees her as being in very high demand._

After basking in the afterglow and finishing their shower together, the snake mistress and gentle giant helped dry each other, Nikia, now changed into a more casual black fishnet mesh tank top and black denim daisy dukes was providing a massage to Anko, her C.O. of course naked as a jaybird. Given the relaxed dress code, quite frankly, who was going to have a problem with it?

_Within the Division, she's often found relaxing in the rec room, or working out in the gym perfecting her Amazonian physique. She's also often found in the company of other women, often doing activities such as what she's providing to Anko._

"Mmm, baby you're so good to me." The sexy snake woman purred, just loving the dark skinned giant's magic fingers.

"You're really tense today, guess Onna's antics got to you more than usual, better be careful or you might start getting grey hair" Nikia gently chided, taking a little jab at her captain.

"Now now, I think you'd find me down right fucking sexy with grey hair you sexy panther." Anko quipped back, before giving an orgasmic moan as Nikia worked on a very sweet spot along the swell of her back on her spine. "Oooooooh yeah that's the stuff, mmmmm. Hey, when you're done, go check on Dok, will ya? He's got something for you." She briefed, lest she forget under the duress of her sensual massage.

"Will do baby, will do." Nikia replied, before finishing off her massage.

_Unlike her fellow lesbian Onnasuki, Nikia does not seem to hold any negative ill will towards men simply for their gender. She shows far easier co-operation especially with her male teammates in Squad 7, and as said before is something of a big sisterly or motherly figure to the division's younger members of both genders, especially those who are nervous or having second thoughts._

After leaving her C.O. in a sweaty and relaxed pile of flesh, she proceeded to the rec room, where she found Dok playing pool with his ever diminutive little junior partner Chino.

"Hey Dok, Anko told me you had something to tell me?" she queried.

"Hey Nikia. Yeah, just thought I'd let you know, one of our pledges requested you as her partner for the virginity ritual. You'll find her in room 69." He replied, before sinking a shot that left his opponent cursing up a storm. Nikia just shook her head in amusement as she went off to the ritual chambers.

_As well as sexual skills, Nikia is certainly no slouch as a shinobi, especially possessing of very devastating and effective taijutsu skills, backed with a unique and unusual martial arts style that matches her uniquess and individuality._

Upon arriving in the area, she searched for and found room 69, and gently knocked.

"Hey, it's me, you were expecting me right?" she asked.

"O-oh uhm, yes, of course. C-come on in." The girl on the other side replied, her stutter clearly showing how nervous she was. And Nikia could certainly see it in her eyes as she entered, finding a girl almost her age, covering herself with the bed sheet, trying to hide what Nikia could see was a very blessed body, one comparable to Anko even. The girl's nerves gave to awe as she eyed Nikia, taking in her appearance, then slight confusion as the giantess gave a warm smile, before closing the door behind her and stripping off her clothing.

The girl gasped as she took in all of Nikia's body, from the build of her muscles and her massive mammaries, to the roadmap of scars that decorated her body, giving the look and feel of a tigress. Whether the gasp was from shock, or arousal, she couldn't tell, perhaps it was both. But once again confusion came when she found this Amazon just smile at her warmly before sitting next to her on the bed.

"Don't worry, first time always makes people nervous" Nikia spoke in a motherly tone, as she gently cupped the girl's face with one of her hands softly and caressed her cheek. "What's your name sweetie?" she kindly asked.

"N-Nodoka..." the girl dreamily sighed, almost tempted to purr. She just couldn't believe this, this panther before her could have such a gentle touch, as she felt a warmth in her body, her cheeks blushing.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Nikia softly praised, using her free hand to lift some strands of the girl's rear-length red hair, running it through her fingers to feel it, before moving it to caress her partner's soft skin, sensing the firm yet smooth tone and feel that indicated this girl wasn't shy about working out herself. While not as Amazonian, Nodoka had a physique that was both very feminine yet clearly that of a fighter.

"Thank you, Ms. Nikia.." Nodoka almost purred, before finding a finger on her lips as Nikia shushed her.

"None of that, okay? Just Nikia." She informed her, before giving a catty but still warm and loving smile "Or Kiki, if you prefer. Okay sweetie?"

"Okay...Kiki..." she replied, before giggling at how good and right it felt to say that, even now feeling like she didn't need to hide her body as she moved the bed sheet off, revealing the rest of herself.

"Much better. Now just follow my lead, and I promise you'll have the greatest experience you'll ever feel." She lovingly told Nodoka. She took the girl's hand and placed it on one of her breasts, before laying on her back on the bed in relaxed and reclined sensual pose. "Now go on, have a look-see."

"You mean...you want me to...please you first?" Nodoka asked, amazed that she was being given the first move.

"It's your first time sweety, what better way to help you, then to know another girl's body? Now go on, touch anywhere you like." Nikia gently encouraged, before finding Nodoka give her a warm catty smile of her own as she leaned down to give a soft, sensual kiss.

A kiss that slowly grew more passionate and heated, as her lover placed her hands on her body and began to trace each and every inch. Suffice to say, it only got better from there. The aftermath saw one more recruit for the Ero Division, and a new member for Squad 9. Said recruit was now also one of Nikia's regular partners, and lover/friends with benefits, who also requested a future slot for the day Nikia becomes a captain of her own squad.

_If anything could be improved about Nikia, it's that she needs to fully realize she has potential as a leader. She fits in well in roles as a den mother, and a teacher. It's an enigma as to why she has not requested promotion to squad commander, or why she's even drafted back into normal active duty and taken on a genin squad, as much as how and why she has codenames like panther and stalker. But still, it's not to say that her becoming a captain is a impossibility. That she could even be a captain of Squad 9 is the most likely path for her in the future, especially should Onnasuki's sadist tendencies and attitude not improve. If not, the likelihood of having a Squad 9 is still a possibility. Her caring nature and her combat skills make her good leader material, all that is required is that she assert herself as such._

Until then, Nodoka is content to get in as much quality time with Nikia as she can. Not that Anko minds, who's she to complain to having someone join her in scoping Nikia out in the gym?

_Until then, it's not that urgent. Nikia for now seems comfortable with her lot in life at the moment. Frankly, one can't blame her for being comfortable in her status quo. At the least, a bright future in leadership would be her deserved reward._

Ero Division Undercover Shinobi Evaluation Entry #2: END

**Well, what did you think? Special thanks to Sketchfan who wrote this chapter featuring his OC Nikia. Next chapter, a new character will be introduced, one who's yet to be introduced in Love Lives. You'll just have to wait and see who.**


End file.
